


rainy day

by fauxghost



Series: Carry On Countdown (2017) [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2017, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Strangers to Lovers, these precious boys i love them so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxghost/pseuds/fauxghost
Summary: Baz gets caught in the rain. Luckily, he runs into a cute boy who's willing to share his umbrella.





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Rainy Day

I have a long way to walk to get to my flat after class and it’s pouring rain. The clouds have opened up and the rain pounds against the pavement relentlessly, taking no pity on any idiot who gets caught out in it. I pull my coat closer around me, wishing I had a hood to pull over my head or, preferably, an umbrella. I can already tell that the hair I spent so much time on this morning is ruined, and my clothes are thoroughly soaked. I’m focused on trying not to slip on the wet ground, so I don’t notice the person trying to catch up to me until he calls out, “Hey, wait up!”

I turn around. A golden haired boy I don’t recognize is running towards me, using one hand to keep his snapback from flying off and the other to hold up a blue umbrella. He’s basically sprinting towards me, splashing the puddles around his ankles, and I’m just waiting for him to slip and fall. Miraculously, he doesn’t, and now he’s right in front of me, a stunning display of light blue eyes and freckles. 

“Um… hi.” I say, raising my voice to be heard over the rain.

He grins in response and gestures to his umbrella. “Wanna share?”

“Yeah, thanks.” I reply without thinking. I already feel warmer under the cover of the umbrella, or maybe it has something to do with the glow that seems to radiate off this stranger.

We keep walking, and while I was slow and careful, treading on the slippery pavement, the boy next to me is quicker, carelessly lumbering forward. I have to quicken my pace just to keep up with him. I feel his eyes bearing into me as I focus on the ground, avoiding a deep puddle. “What’s your name?"

"Baz."

“I’m Simon.”

I meet his gaze for a second, until both us blink and look away nervously, as if we’re more than just strangers sharing an umbrella. I didn’t think it was possible, but it starts raining even harder, and Simon speeds up. “Where are you headed?” He asks.

“My flat, about two blocks from here.” I thought I didn’t do well in the cold, but Simon is shivering even more intensely than me. Probably because the boy is dressed like it's summer, for some ungodly reason - lack of self preservation?

Simon’s only response to the distance of my flat is “Yikes.”

“What about you?” I move closer to him, just so I can be further protected by the umbrella,  _ not  _ to help warm him up or anything.

He points outward with the hand that isn’t diligently holding up the umbrella, gesturing to the dorm buildings ahead of us. “The one on the corner.”

All of the sudden, Simon slips on wet pavement and I reflexively catch him before he falls on his face, throwing my arms around his waist. He looks up at me with a wide smile and wider eyes, saying “Thanks”, and my heart melts a little. Blushing, I pull away as soon as he’s steady again, and we carry on. We’re almost at Simon’s dorm building, and I’m not quite ready to give up the umbrella and never see this adorable boy again.

Nature seems to hear my plea, because within the next few seconds, it starts to hail.

“Ack!” Simon yelps as the pellets of ice start to hit against the umbrella. It’s hailing so hard that I can’t even hear the next thing he yells, but he grabs my arm and pulls me along with him as we run to his dorm building. I’m still terrified of slipping, but Simon has abandoned all caution, practically sprinting along the pavement with vigor. I have no choice but to follow along. I think I hear talking again, but I turn my head to look at him and realize he’s  _ laughing.  _ Part of me wants to roll my eyes, but part of me wishes the hail would quiet down so I could hear what Simon’s laugh sounds like.

We arrive at his dorm building, soaking wet and now covered in hail, and practically dive inside to take shelter. Simon is still laughing, and now I can hear it, and my heart starts to beat a little faster. Once he finally catches his breath and stops giggling, he turns to me and says, “Do you wanna come to my room and warm up?”

“You’re fine with letting a stranger into your dorm?”

Simon shrugs.

Yeah, no self preservation. I follow him up the stairs and into his room. He rushes to the couch and grabs a blanket, handing it to me. “Here. Do you want tea?”

“Um.” This boy is wearing short sleeves and he’s handing  _ me  _ a blanket. “Are you cold?”

For some reason, that makes Simon laugh. He tells me he’ll be right back and to make myself comfortable and then he darts off into another room. I hesitantly sit on the couch. The hail only lasted a few minutes - I no longer hear it pounding against the window. Simon is back in no time, now wearing a fuzzy jumper. The snapback has been replaced with a blue beanie nowhere near as vibrant as his eyes. “Now do you want tea?”  
“That would be lovely.” I reply.

We talk while he makes the tea. We talk about school, share our majors (Simon is undecided). I find out that he has a roommate named Penelope who has bright purple hair. I also learn that his full name is Simon Snow, which is funny to me because he seems like the epitome of summer. I tell him it sounds like a superhero name, and it results in another beautiful laugh from him. When he says, “What kind of name is Baz, anyway?”, I tell him my full name and he laughs harder. I should probably be offended but Simon’s laughter is warming me up much better than the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

Thanks to the tea, the blanket, and of course, the endless laughter flowing from Simon’s mouth, I stop shivering fairly quickly. 

“I actually love the rain,” Simon is saying. “But I don’t fuck with hail.”

“I hate the rain.” I say.

“Well,” Simon grins. “It’s a good thing I came along, isn’t it?”

I take my last sip of tea. “Simon Snow, saving the day.”

“Anytime, Tyrannosaurus.”

“That is  _ not  _ my name.” I groan, appalled, but also trying to hold back a smile.

Simon cackles, and then his gaze moves to the window. “It’s only drizzling now.”

I don’t want to leave, but I think that’s my cue. “Yeah, I should probably get going. Thanks, for the… well, for everything.”

He takes the now empty cup and the blanket back, and then holds the umbrella out in front of him. “Take this.”

I stare at him, surprised. “It’s only drizzling.”

Simon seems to wrestle with what to say, and then finally settles on: “But you hate the rain. And… it gives me an excuse to see you again.”

And that’s how I exchanged numbers with an extremely cute, still slightly rain soaked Simon Snow.    
  


 

_ THREE DAYS LATER _

 

I receive a text.

**Simon Snow:** hey do u want to return my umbrella? :)

**Me:** Yes, of course! Where/when?

**Simon Snow:** at ebb’s cafe tmrw? we could maybe get scones or somethin

**Me:** Hmm…. Sounds suspiciously like a date….

**Simon Snow:** i just want my umbrella back,,,, nothing more

**Simon Snow:** also do u maybe wanna see a movie too

 

And that’s how Simon Snow became my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, carry on countdown is actually going to make me post my writing instead of mulling over it for months, what a concept!!!  
> i'm still insecure about sharing my writing but i hope you liked this! leave a comment if ya want :)


End file.
